Secret Discovery
by Reigns Wondering Thoughts
Summary: There is a secret and the family is about to find out something that was believed to only be a legend. Complete.
1. The Truth is Found

**Authors Note: The characters and story plot is not mine. The twists are.**

It has been a long day. And I don't know where to begin with what is happening right now. All I can say is being nervous is an understatement. I don't think even Alice could have seen this one coming. I, Bella Swan, am carrying Edward Cullen's baby inside my stomach right now. It doesn't seem possible does it. Well let's just say it is. I won't take you through all the details of how this happened because I'm sure everyone knows were babies come from.

What I don't know is how I am going to tell my vampire boyfriend that there is a baby on the way without having him and his whole family freak out. I guess there isn't really a nice way of going about it. I'm so nervous though. I'm in the girl's restroom I took a pregnancy test just because I didn't feel good and thought that maybe you know this might be the cause of it. Why did I have to be right? But I can't hide in here forever.

"BELLA!!" I hear as soon as I step out of the restroom. I look over to my right and notice that Alice is coming at me at full speed. Well full human speed, since she too is a vampire like Edward. I look at her in fear but she doesn't say anything, just pulls me back into the restroom.

"When were you going to tell us?" Alice demanded from me. I guess she must have seen something in the future that had to do with the baby. Or my decision with it because you see Alice has the gift of seeing into the future, her "brother" Edward can read your thoughts as you think them, and her other "brother" can control your emotions. Which is really frustrating. But that's not the problem right now. I have a pixie like vampire standing in front of me looking like she was going to explode.

"Alice calm down. What are you talking about?" I try to lie knowing full well that my face was flush and that I would get caught in the lie. But it would be worth a shot. She looks at me with a mixed expression not sure if what she saw was something I wished of if it was something that was going to happen for sure. I didn't want to tell her the truth yet because I wasn't sure how I was going to tell Edward. He would be really surprised and I was kind of intimidated about telling him.

"Bella, Are you pregnant?" Alice asked and I know that she was trying to make it seem like it was just a random question out of the blue. I should have expected something so blunt from Alice but it the blush still worked its way up my cheeks and I knew that she had her answer when the smile formed on my face. I didn't have to say anything more. She walked up closer to me took my hand and we were on our way to the office. I had no idea what to think was she mad, happy, or just plain surprised. I doubt that she was surprised because Alice knows everything it's her job to. She walked me to the office and made up some excuse about having to leave the secretary there didn't really have a choice in what she was going to say because like her other siblings Alice can be persuasive and have anyone give her anything she wants. She walked me to her car and we were on our way. To where I have no idea.

**Author: Want more? This is just a starting idea not sure if I should go with it or just drop the story where it is. So for now it's a oneshot.**


	2. Finding Out

**Authors note: I will take my time with the story, I don't want to rush it and I'm partially hoping that if I take my time more people will have the chance to Review.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing that you remember form the books is mine. The new things are and most of the twists are mine. I will often refer to the books but only to show how time is moving, **

**Chapter 2- Finding out**

I have no idea where we are going but from what I can see we are out of range for anyone to over hear us. I think that is what Alice was looking for she wanted to have a conversation with me and no one was to hear about it. I sat there stunned in the car surprised at the test in my hands. I haven't let go of it yet. I'm hoping that this is not just a dream . I know I'm young but this might be the only chance of me having a baby.

"So you just found out about it too?" Alice finally spoke to me. She must have noticed how lost I was. I didn't know what to believe from everything I had known what I'm looking at is impossible her kind aren't supposed to have kids.

"How is this possible?" I ask my voice sounding a mix of emotions. Shock, fear, confusion. I look at Alice and notice that she does not look like she is ready to share this story with me, but I need to know.

"Please Alice I need to know whatever it is I'm sure it can't be as bad as the things we've been through already," I plead with her. I need to hear what she knows I need some kind of information to tell me that this is real.

"Well you know our kind has no bodily fluids because our bodies are pretty much dead. We cant grow older or younger but the change does something else to you. No one has done it before since most of our kind prefers to take your kinds blood and the such, but I heard that this kind of thing can happen but it has not happened for a very long time. The child you carry is what Edward is but it will start out as a normal child. As it grows older the change will occur inside of the child and it will ultimately end up one of us." As she speaks the words so factually I cant help but wonder what my child will look like. I cant help but smile at the thought of carrying Edwards child with me and having a constant reminder of Edward.

"Alice, can we not tell anyone please I need to get used to the idea and I want to be the one to tell Edward," I ask in a small voice knowing that no matter how I say it Edward will be shocked and go into protective mode. She looks at me and smiles and for the first time since she dragged me out of that bathroom I see the Alice that I am used to seeing. I bet she has a ton of ideas forming in her head and I know I can trust her to keep this quiet.

When we get back to Forks, turns out she took us half way to Phoenix, Alice drops me off at home. When I get inside I can see Charlie pacing back and forth a worry line crossing his face. As I close the door behind me he looks up.

"Where have you been?" Charlie asks in his new loud voice. Before the incident with flying off with Alice last year Charlie has been shown the stronger side of his emotions. I remembered the story that Alice had made up on our way back into town.

"Sorry Dad Alice had to pick up a dress looks like one of her cousins are getting married," I say feeling stupid for this kind of lie but I know that pretty soon the whole Cullen family will be in on the charade knowing the influence that Alice has. Charlie still looks a little angry but he lets it go and lets me head upstairs. I hug him as I walk upstairs I don't know why but I feel bad for keeping half my life in the dark, I mean he's always so worried like a good father would and here I am doing all this.

I walk into my room and see Edward leaning against my wall looking like a statue made out of marble. Its hard to believe that just looking at him my heart speeds up. I blush as he raises an eye brow at my hear speed.

"You and Alice have fun?" he asks probably already noticed some of Alice's thoughts as she dropped me off. Or he could have just heard what I told Charlie.

"Yeah it was fun but I missed you," I say walking towards him to get a hug. I don't know why but I feel like I was waiting for this hug the whole day even though I see him more then anyone could ever guess. He stays the night at times, I love having him around.

"So there were a ton of flying thoughts in Alice's head would you care to share?" Edward said in that dazzling voice of his. I knew that he wouldn't have been able to read what she knew but she must have had some trouble containing some of her thoughts. I hope they were good.

"Well what were her thoughts about?" I reply trying to stall for time. As I was talking I walked towards my closet getting my things ready for my "human moment" as we call them.

"She was thinking about you and from there her thoughts were going into hyper drive, something about having to by a ton of new clothes and a new room and just things like that," Edward replies without missing a beat. He takes the clothes from my hands and lifts my chin to look into his eyes. He knows what affect those eyes have on me.

"I'm pregnant," I breath the words out. No one should have been able to hear that but I know that with Edwards super hearing that he knew exactly what I said.


	3. Edward

**Authors note: I guess I thought it would be a nice surprise to update again. And I like updating it keeps the story fresh but don't get used to it. I love cliffhangers if you have not noticed already.**

**Disclaimer: Same as before so don't expect me to write it all the time you got this far you should know what I'm about.**

**Ch 3 Edward's Reaction**

"_I'm pregnant," I breath the words out. No one should have been able to hear that but I know that with Edwards super hearing that he knew exactly what I said._

I stayed still for a while in his arms. He didn't react at first but then I realized that he wasn't breathing at all. I mean I know its not necessary for him to breath but it still unnerved me that he wasn't breathing.

"Edward?" I ask in a weak voice not sure what to do. I was still looking at his face but I couldn't read any emotion from him like I usually can.

"Your pregnant?" he asks me after a lifetime passes. I nod my head not sure what he's hoping for an answer. I just nod my head and stare into his beautiful eyes.

He doesn't say anything for a while and we stand there I'm starting to get really nervous and my heart beat picks up, I guess that was enough to break him out of his train of thoughts because he looks at me and it's the most loving look that has ever crossed his face.

"When did you find out?" he asks me leading me back towards the bed. I sit down after he does.

"Today, Alice found me as I was coming out of the bathroom," I answer fill in more of the story then needed. He just nodded his head. I leaned into his chest slowly so he would know what I was doing. He let me lean up against him and kissed the top of my head while rubbing my back with his free hand.

"Does anyone else know?" Edward asked his voice quiet I didn't know how to handle all of these questions but if this is how its going to be I can only wait for him to get to the point of all of this.

"No you and Alice were the first but I'm sure that by now your whole family knows," I answered letting my mind wonder away from me for a couple minutes. It was so comforting that he wasn't making a huge big deal about this and that this was going so well.

"I guess we'll take you to Carlisle and he can find the best doctor there is out there because you are going to need the best if your going to birth a vampire," Edward said with a determined tone in his voice. The kind of tone that everyone hates to hear because it means that he will do anything and throw out as much money as needed to get what he wants. I just nod my head and go along with it sinking into my comfortable little world letting him decide what the next step will be. Today was really hard on me and I don't know if I could handle the world coming up and trying to throw me over board. I nod in and out of consciousness each time hearing Edward talking to me, saying things that are sure to come.


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note: The story for Secret Discovery is being continued in Secrets Revealed. Its a new three chapter part. I've decided to continue the series but break it up into three parts each. There are different plots for each story so keep your eyes open. 


End file.
